Rannin
"This is madness." Rannin is a self-proclaimed amnesiac Toa of Iron of unknown origins. He is known to be rather intimidating to others, and prefers to be not noticed by others. Personality Most of the time, Rannin seems to be rather silent, yet rather imposing. He dislikes getting involved with things, and tries his best to avoid the attention of others. However, he is also prone to snarking at things, and seems to hate those who abuse others. Also, if he reaches his limit, he can sometimes fly into a murderous rage. Appearance Rannin is slightly taller than the average Toa. Due to an accident in the past, his left arm and both his legs were crushed, so he was forced to replace most of his flesh and armour with a darkish grey metal. His body consists of mostly dull grey, excluding his right arm, which is a rusty orange, and his Mask of Strength, which is a very dark shade of brown that contrasts against his crimson eyes. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Rannin's early life. Although one can ask him about his past, he claims to be an amnesiac, for he does not wish to tell others about himself. Adventuring around Mata Nui Rannin spent most of his time adventuring Mata Nui, merely walking around to see the sights. This brought him to the fortress-village of Ta-Koro, where he met Hau and company. They directed him to a bar, where he started drinking tea, impaling another Toa with several swords in the process. Later on he arrived in Ga-Koro, meeting Hau and company again. Here he struck up a friendship with Bruntoa, who he shared a love of tea with. However, their enjoyment of tea ended when fangirls attacked the inn they were drinking at, leading to a chaotic attempt to escape the horde. He and Bruntoa managed to escape mostly unscathed, and headed towards Ko-Wahi. Caretaker of the School While drinking tea at an inn in Ko-Koro, a Matoran entered, hoping to find teachers for a school. Seeing that he had nothing to do and that Bruntoa aspired to be a gym teacher, Rannin decided to drag his friend along to said school, where they were sent off to fix up some parts of the school. Later on he began to help Bruntoa create a obstacle course, and created several swinging broadswords and maces for it. After doing this, he and his friend decided to partake in a myriad of exercises that tested their manliness. It was an amusing situation, with them doing incredibly over-the-top and ridiculous things. They soon finished their exercises, and ended up relaxing for a while. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Iron, Rannin can manipulate and generate metals, including protosteel. Mask Powers Rannin wears the Kanohi Pakari, the Great Mask of Strength, which amplifies his physical strength. Tools and Weapons Rannin wields a massive broadsword that he created himself. Due to losing his toa tool long ago, he uses it instead to channel his powers. He also regularly changes its shape for specific circumstances, and has the ability to serve as a lightning rod. Relationships Friends and Allies * Bruntoa * Nova * Naara * Vernadon * Hau Enemies * N/A Quotes "Fangirls are agents of terror and chaos. They must not live." - Rannin on the topic of fangirls. Trivia *Rannin's favourite way of attacking is by using tentacles. *Like many other beings on Mata Nui, Rannin enjoys drinking epic tea. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Mercenaries Category:Fe-Toa